


Lyricality

by Cloudnine101



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Horny Teenagers, Kissing, M/M, Reading, Rough Kissing, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudnine101/pseuds/Cloudnine101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Greg kisses quite avidly, for a boy who cannot be bothered to read.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lyricality

Greg kisses quite avidly, for a boy who cannot be bothered to read.

It's never been to Mycroft's taste, precisely. Too hot, too messy, too complicated - it is not lyrical, despite what the stories claim. Still, he supposes, there is a certain charm to it all.

"Greg," he says, "Gregory-"

And then he is being kissed again, and again, until his lips are singed. Greg's hands find their way around his back. Greg's whispering things, into his ear. Important things, maybe. Mycroft tuned it out a while ago.

Greg does not have words printed on the inside of his spine. He has no pages; only white wrists, and cigarette butts, gently smouldering on the floor.

"I," Mycroft begins, and gets no further.


End file.
